Nozomi Kujō
( ) | birthday = January 7 | gender = Female | height = 167 cm (5'6") | weight = 52 kg (114 lbs) | affiliation = , Gotei 13 | occupation = 3rd Seat of the 12th Division Chief of Precipice World Studies in the S.R.D.I. | previous occupation = | team = | partner = Senna Inaba | previous partner = | base of operations = 12th Division Barracks, Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Kagerōza Inaba (Father/Creator) Senna Inaba (Sister) | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Arazome Shigure | bankai = None | storyline = N/A | roleplay = Mad God Mixup | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is the third seat of the , as well as the Chief of Precipice World Studies in the S.R.D.I. Appearance Nozomi bears a striking resemblance to her creator/father, Kagerōza Inaba, possessing long green hair and his general facial demeanor. She has large, bright purple eyes as well. She is average in height, being only a few inches shorter than Kagerōza himself and about the same height as her sister, Senna. Typically, Nozomi wears the standard black Shinigami's shihakushō, black hakama, a white band around her waist, and long knee-high white socks. She does, however, occasionally wear the clothes of an average Human girl, though the reasons why she does this is unknown, even to Kagerōza, who created her. Personality Nozomi is a strongly independent woman, who typically hates relying on men, a fact that she and Kagerōza often bicker about. She also detests giving her name out to people, and there are some in the other divisions who only know her by her title, rather than her name, because of this. Of the two artificial "daughters" of Kagerōza, Nozomi is the more strict and disciplined individual, compared to the more free-spirited Senna; a trait she often lectures her younger sister about. Despite this, she cares about Senna a great deal and is very protective of her. Like most members of the 12th Division, Nozomi is strongly scientifically minded. She is inquisitive, much like Kagerōza himself, and is prone to wanting to experiment on everything. She also has a habit of pestering Lieutenant Akon while he is doing his own experiments, much to his annoyance. History Along with Senna, Nozomi was first conceived while Kagerōza was still the seventh seat of the 12th Division, being part of his research on s and . Kagerōza wanted to see if it were possible to give Shinigami powers; thus, Nozomi was the first artificial Shinigami. After his promotion to captain, Kagerōza completed his research and Nozomi was "born". Immediately after, Kagerōza began testing her and training her in the arts of the Shinigami. Shortly after her "birth", Nozomi manifested a Zanpakutō, Arazome Shigure, which proved that Kagerōza really had engineered an artificial soul that could utilize Shinigami powers just like an average Shinigami. She would even go on to manifest her Zanpakutō's Shikai. Afterwards, Kagerōza promoted her to third seat, allowing him to promote Akon to lieutenant. She also took over the old duties of Kagerōza, when he was seventh seat, in becoming the Chief of Precipice World Studies in the S.R.D.I. Powers & Abilities Expert Scientist: As third seat of the 12th Division, as well as the Chief of Precipice World Studies, Nozomi is an accomplished scientist, whose research focuses entirely on spacial and temporal fluctuations in the . : As an artificial soul, Nozomi's spiritual power differs from other Shinigami. Like Kagerōza and her sister, she can completely seal off her spiritual pressure, preventing anything from being able to sense her. She can also stay for prolonged times in the Dangai without being affected by the spacial and temporal changes within it. She has a considerable amount of spiritual power for a third seat, likely due to her unique creation. It is pink in color. : Nozomi is particularly gifted in the usage of Kidō, being able to use , a level 58 spell, without any incantation. She is also at least knowledgeable to know the names and effects of each Kidō spell used in Soul Society, much like her father, allowing her to deduce and even defeat other Kidō spells, even if she cannot use them herself. * Spell Alteration: A sign of blossoming mastery, Nozomi can alter the shape of her spells to make them more focused. She can make her Tenran, for example, into the shape of a compressed ball of wind, rather than the typical massive tornado. * Healing Expert: Though she is not a member of the , Nozomi is familiar, and can use, with the usage of Kidō to heal others. This healing is akin to basic first aid, but can be handy given the situation. Kagerōza often jokes that he uses her ability to heal to patch up his "test subjects" so that he can experiment on them numerous times. : She has a basic understanding of the underlying principles of Zanjutsu. She has proven herself at least competent to take out an average Hollow with one strike from her sealed Zanpakutō. She has also proven herself capable of masterfully using her Shikai's abilities without flaw. Kagerōza, however, has noted that it is certainly not her strongest set of skills and has advised her not to use it often until she improves. Despite this, in a battle in which she must draw her sword, she often goes straight to Shikai and makes liberal use of its ability. Zanpakutō : Her Zanpakutō takes the form of an average katana with a maroon-colored hilt and a cross-shaped tsuba. * Shikai: Arazome Shigure is released into Shikai with the command . Once in Shikai, the Zanpakutō resembles a pure black broadsword. Towards the tip, there is a jutted beam on both sides of the blade, forming a cross-like shape. :* Shikai Special Ability: Arazome Shigure has the ability to absorb the spiritual energy and pressure, be it from a Zanpakutō ability, a Kidō spell, or a Quincy Spirit Weapon. According to Nozomi, Arazome Shigure can absorb anything in which spiritual pressure is a component of its making, regardless of what the object is. :** Reiatsu Blasts: Once an ability is absorbed by Arazome Shigure, the blade glows pink, and forms the sigil of a Celtic Cross. She can then release the energy as a blast proportionate to the amount of spiritual pressure that was absorbed. She can also compress this spiritual energy and release it as a massive explosion that can cause immense damage to the surroundings. :** : By striking the ground with her Arazome Shigure, a massive wall of purple spiritual pressure is formed. The wall transforms all energy around it into reishi, condensing it into a green ball before getting launched as a considerably powerful wave that decimates everything in its path. The wave can dispel even after it is launched. :*** : A more powerful variant of Hajokuri, in which Arazome Shigure surrounds Nozomi in an elegant fortress of green reishi. There are also various tendrils around the fortress which latch onto the ground beneath it. A huge green light shoots into the sky, casting a Celtic-designed symbol above the fortress. This symbol then proceeds to absorb the reishi that makes up the environment around it, and can fire concentrated green blasts of energy able to destroy a large area within its blast radius. It can also block most external attacks. * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Behind the Scenes Alternate Universe Like Kagerōza Inaba, this Nozomi is vastly different from the one that appeared in the anime's Gotei 13 Invading Army filler arc. Not only is she not a Mod Soul, in this incarnation, but she is the "creation" of Kagerōza, rather than his other half. She is also not a part of in this incarnation. See also * at Bleach Wiki.